A Criminals Love
by iKandy.Mint
Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino are sick and tired of everything that's happened in their lives and decided to leave and start a new life but on their journey the four managed to get themselves in deeper trouble than before. DeiHina SasoTen HidaTema ItaIn


_iKandy: Ok the A Walk To Remember had to be deleted for many reasons, don't hate mehh plz! I just didn have time for it because I couldn't waste my time I could be working on Young Maidens but here's tehh new new story and it's gunna stay I promise!_

_Silver: Yeah so here's the story!_

_Koco: Enjoy na!_

* * *

Hinata, a girl with knee-length black hair and lavender white eyes, sighed as she stood in a circle with her three closest friends in the world. Currently they were talking about the problems and stuff that happened in their lives. Hinata couldn't begin to explain to her friends what happened but she knew she had to in order to let out her feelings. "Hiashi and Hanabi decided to remove the title Heiress from me because I failed a mission." She said, she had outgrown her stuttering and shyness. After hanging out with who she does now, Hinata managed to change her personality completely. She is now the outgoing and the craziest girl known in the village and she is proud of it, so are her friends. Temari, a girl with sandy blonde hair tied in four ponytails and foam green eyes, hugged Hinata apologetically. Tenten and Ino nodded sadly, if not, knowingly as they too hugged the former heiress.

"I'm so sorry Hina-Chan." Tenten said as her chocolate brown eyes threatened to overflow with tears. "You know what I really don't get?" she asked after many minutes of silence, the girls turned their attention towards her. "All the attention we ever get from is our families and Sakura who aren't enough as it is. It seems they all don't care about us, so why don't we just leave? There's nothing hold us back and no one would even notice we're gone." Hinata rose a hand lazily.

"Neji would, about all of us. He's the only one who had faith in us, to become stronger and to become braver around Sakura. Even though it sounds nothing like him, he does care about us." She said, not regretting her words, she spoke the truth and swore to never stutter one bit. Tenten raised an eyebrow and recalled all the times he was always there for her and the rest.

"Well we can't possibly take him with us, he's got everything to lose. If he leaves that means he'll be searched for and blow our cover. I know he means a lot to all of us but we can't take any chances." Temari said as she stared at each girl who nodded in agreement. "We may leave a note but not telling the real reason why we're leaving. Just say that we've been assigned a mission by Kazekage himself to report over there or something."

"So…are we like leaving this village?" Ino asked, a little bit nervous as the thought then stared at Hinata who stood up from the circle and held out her fist in the middle of the circle.

"I'm, for one, sick and tired of going through the same routine. I say we get out of this village and never to return, let them worry their asses off I don't care. Who's with me?" she asked as she stared at the group and smiled as Temari stood up, putting her fist next to Hinata's.

"I got your back babe." She said and looked at Ino who stood up as well and put her fist on the other side of Hinata's.

"Same here, through everything." She said happily as she smiled at Hinata and Temari.

"Now I know you guys aren't leaving without me." Tenten said as she stood up at last and put her fist that was parallel to Hinata's. "We're best friends, till death." She paused and stared at Hinata who nodded, Temari and Ino stared at her confusingly and with a little hurt in their eyes at her.

"No," she began as she smirked at her three friends. "Not even till then, because we'll be rocking out with Kami-Sama up there!" her friends burst out in faint giggles as they rose their fists to the air.

"Friends, allies, teammates." Temari said as she lowered her hand, causing everyone to nod and Hinata to grab a piece of paper and pencil.

"Now that little note we were gunna send Neji, we all have to sign it." she said and the three girls nodded as Hinata began writing. After a few minutes of silence, Hinata finished and handed the paper to each girl to sign their name, as they finished Hinata folded it and set it on her desk. "Tenten, pack up your things while we do the same. Guard the note and make sure your parents don't read it kay?" Tenten rolled her eyes and stashed the note in her pocket.

"I got it I got it, hurry up I want to leave a midnight." She said, excited that they were going to leave the hellhole they called home and waved goodbye to her friends who snuck out the window and ran stealthily. Tenten sighed at Hinata as she grabbed her backpack and started packing her necessary items for the journey, thinking about how much Hinata's changed from the shy and stuttering girl to the outgoing and crazy girl she is today. _'Na sometimes I think Hinata's going to make one boy out there really happy, Temari and Ino as well.'_ She thought, feeling a little sad that she couldn't be like them. _'I sometimes wonder…if there's a boy out there who will love me for me.'_ She thought again as she zipped up her bag and sat on her bed, staring at the note in her hands. "Can there really be a thing as a happy ending? Can we really be as happy as we want to be?" she said out loud only to be answered by the sudden breeze that came from the open window outside, she decided to not close it since her three friends were going to come straight back as soon as they finished packing. "We can only hope."

* * *

_iKandy: Alright how was it? Great? Perfect? Fantastic?_

_Silver: Ugh it was ok_

_Koco: Yeah_

_iKandy: Na what is that supposed to mean?_

_Silver: It means what I said_

_Koco: You're confusing Silver…_

_Silver: Thanks…_

_Koco: Review or iKandy will lose all her files again!_

_iKandy: Le gasp!_


End file.
